1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode display, and to a manufacturing method of the organic light emitting diode display capable of simplifying a cutting process of a mother substrate.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode display basically includes a substrate, a display unit formed on the substrate and including a pixel circuit and an organic light emitting diode, and a sealing unit covering and sealing the display unit. The sealing unit blocks moisture and oxygen from permeating toward the organic light emitting diode to prevent degradation of the organic light emitting diode.
In a flexible organic light emitting diode display, the sealing unit is mainly configured by a thin film encapsulation (TFE). The thin film encapsulation has a structure in which at least one inorganic layer and at least one organic layer are alternately laminated one by one. The inorganic layer mainly serves to block moisture and oxygen from permeating, and the organic layer mainly serves to reduce stress onto the inorganic layer and fill in minute cracks, a pin holes, or the like of the inorganic layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.